


If My Love is A Weapon

by GerardWaysThirdNipple



Series: Bad Poems [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Series, Wedding, slight mystrade - Freeform, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5240183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GerardWaysThirdNipple/pseuds/GerardWaysThirdNipple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their wedding...need more be said?</p>
            </blockquote>





	If My Love is A Weapon

_Everything will be okay, everything will be okay._ Sherlock repeated this axiom to himself as he checked and rechecked his black bow tie, making sure it was straight (or at least straighter than him). At this thought, he let out a low chuckle, which turned into a full out gut busting laugh and ended with him in hysterics, tears streaking down his face as the stress of today finally got to him. 

Sherlock hadn't been overwhelmed like this throughout the entire planning, which had taken only a few months when Sherlock pulled some strings without John's knowledge. Everything was perfect, from the time of year to the venue, right down to the flowers (which all had seven petals) and little decoration details (every ribbon of frosting was half an inch and the color of the piping was the same as the tablecloths).

And now, as he sat alone in his room in his complete attire, Sherlock was suddenly pressed down by all of the sleepless nights planning and imagining what it would be like in his Mind Palace. John had obviously helped with decisions, like cake flavors and the type of flowers (red velvet and hydrangeas), yet Sherlock couldn't help but take as much control as possible to make sure their day was perfect. 

But Sherlock stopped crying when he glanced at himself in the floor length mirror on the wall in front of him. His eyes were red and puffy, and his cheeks were pink from breathing hard, as he was also on the verge of a panic attack. The tears stopped immediately, and he stood up from where he had dropped in a love seat in the little room he was in.

"Get a hold of yourself. This is the biggest day of your life; stop wallowing and fix your face. John is waiting for you."

He started the mantra again, and by the time Mycroft knocked on the door, he was back to normal and nodded curtly when everyone was ready to begin. 

Sherlock regulated his breathing as best he could as he walked down the long, cozy hallway to the currently closed wooden doors that separated him from his lover. 

"You can still turn around." Mycroft was standing straight and looking at some point fixated on the doors, just as Sherlock was.

"Don't make such jokes on my wedding day. You're just jealous that Gregory hasn't popped the question yet."

"Oh brother dear, how I adore your snide remarks." 

Music started playing softly and Sherlock's heart began racing. 

"Ready?"

He nodded, allowing Mycroft to swing open the doors and took in a sharp inhale of breath.

~

 _It's beautiful,_ John thought. He was standing on a little platform, just a few inches higher than the guests filling the seats in front of him. Adam, who had kept his promise to Sherlock about officiating his wedding, was standing in his reverend get up behind and to the side of the blond. John waited with anticipation for the music to start and to see the doors open, to watch his soul mate walk down the aisle, to smile and maybe shed a tear at how perfect he looked.

When he heard the first note, he stiffened, holding his breath when the knobs of the old French doors creaked just loud enough, and stared at...the wrong Holmes brother. He saw Mycroft first and irritation shot through him for the split second his view was obstructed by the elder sibling. And then.

There he was. He was in a matching suit with a white, almost silvery tie and the blackest suit they could find. His cheeks were flushed lightly against his pale pallor and John felt a smile almost rip open his face.

When they locked onto each others eyes, it was like everyone else in the room was gone, and neither wished for nothing more than the melody to speed up to get through the formalities and finally, _finally_ , be married.

Sherlock walked to the beat, and even though he was doing just that, walking, it was so graceful that he might as well have been dancing. It only took him less than 30 seconds to get to John, but it felt like a lifetime.

John zoned out of Adam's little speech, only paying attention really, to the part where he had to say ' _I do_ '; they decided not to write their own vows, and John had been secretly elated to not have to. He had never been very good at voicing his feelings, and after 4 years of dating, he thought his emotions were pretty much said.

This part breezed past, and when the time came for the rings, John was giddy. He loved the rings they had chosen; both were silver with a thin black strip in the center. On the inside were each other's tattoos. So John had " _What?_ " engraved in fancy script, while Sherlock had " _Amazing!_ ". It was cool and smooth on his finger, and when he let his hand drop it felt heavier, even though the piece of jewelry was only a few ounces.

Then was the kiss. Sherlock's cheeks were brighter now, realizing he was about to kiss John in front of their friends and families. So John smiled and winked at him, then pulled him close and kissed with as much passion as he could. There was clapping and whistling, making John's cheeks match Sherlock's. Amidst the noise, they shared soft murmurs.

"I love you, Mr. Holmes."

"And I you, _Mr. Holmes_."


End file.
